warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub
Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub is a large and cunning Ork Warlord. He was one of the star players in the recent Fall of Medusa V campaign, as his personal space hulk had crash landed on the doomed planet. History Early history Nazdreg's past is largely unknown. It is, however, known that he is a member of the super-wealthy Bad Moonz Klan. He is widely known as a pirate and general threat to shipping. He is also rather smarter than most Orks, as he speaks good Imperial Gothic and understands the "carrot and stick" approach of rewards and punishments to gain production from his hapless slaves. He also wears a suit of mega armour, painted in yellow flames and fitted with his Kustom Blasta-X, a large plasma weapon with long range (And unlike most orks he is also able to hit his target, having the same in game Ballistics skill as a Space Marine). Piscina Nazdreg has in past allied himself with the dreaded Goff Warlord, Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. The world of Piscina suffered a grievous strike from the two allied greenskins, before their expulsion and the supposed destruction of Nazdreg's hulk, the Scylla. Medusa V As it would turn out, the Scylla was not destroyed. It has come out of the Warp and crashed on the planet of Medusa V. Nazdreg has ordered his Boyz to go out and gather as much scrap as possible so the Meks can repair the Hulk, and with all speed, as his Weirdboyz have told him of the fate rapidly approaching the planet, and Nazdreg has no intention of being on the planet when that happens. Of course, they're still going to get in all the fighting they can while they're still there. Surviving Medusa V Even though the battle on Medusa V didn't work out for the best for the Orks, Nazdreg and many of his Orks managed to get off the planet alive. After finding out that the Imperial forces had damaged his Spacehulk beyond repair, Nazdreg had a (for an Ork) brilliant escape plan. The Orks took over a slightly damaged Imperial transport, the Minnow, and managed to get into orbit. Nazdreg also left several humans alive to fly the Minnow and create a false distress call. The Imperial battleship Terra’s Defiance received the call and came to the transport's assistance but was boarded and taken over by the Orks. Although the disappearance of the Terra's Defiance was noticed by the Imperial Navy, Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub proved why he was a Warboss and managed to escape with many of his boyz against many odds. In game Although Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub is a special character, with special rules in the Ork Codex, he does not have a model to represent him as of the fourth edition of the game (although a model was released for the second edition of Warhammer 40,000). In addition to having the highest Ballistic Skill of any Ork character, his army is exceptionally well-equipped and has more options available to it than regular Ork armies. Sources Medusa V Website